


One Piece PETs: Desserts

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [154]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Dessert & Sweets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Straw Hats' favorite desserts. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Desserts

**One Piece PETs: Desserts**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This splen-de-ferous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Almost everyone has a favorite dessert and the Straw Hats are no exception.

 

   Luffy loves many different kinds of sweets, but he loves the ones from Fishman Island the most. He claims that they're even better than his all-time favorite food: meat.

 

   Unfortunately, Luffy might love sweets, yet they don't love him back, especially after he eats too many at a time. He would have a stomachache that could last for a while, either way, he will be feeling very sick. Not just that, but he also ends up feeling sorry for himself. Lucky for him, Nami always made him feel much better by giving him a belly rub.

 

   Speaking of Nami, her favorite desserts are anything with tangerines on them: tangerine sorbet, tangerine sherbet, tangerine meringue pie, and even just a regular tangerine straight from the grove!

 

   This is mainly because she grew up on a tangerine grove at her home town, Cocoyashi. Bellemere always made meals with tangerines, so Nami had pretty much gotten use to it during her childhood.

 

She'd even feed Luffy some of her own tangerines, too. At least those didn't give him a stomachache.

 

   Now, we move on to Zoro and he liked Japanese desserts. He liked dumplings, mochi, anmitsu, you name it. His sweet tooth wasn't as big as Luffy's, mostly because he had self-control.

 

   Sometimes, he and Robin would stop by any shops that served Japanese sweets and they'd eat there on their dates. And of course, Zoro would share them with her. One of the only times when he's not being a grump.

 

Then, there's Usopp and he really loves candy. Unlike Luffy, he had a higher sweet-tolerance. Heck, he has a candy stash underneath his bed!

 

Although, Luffy kept finding it, no matter where he hid it.

 

"Dammit," Usopp cursed. "I swear, when it comes to food, he has a Bloodhound's nose!!"

 

   We move on to Sanji. With him being a cook, he liked many different sweets. His favorite, though, had to be crepes. It's a French dessert that he would make on occasion. Sometimes, he'd just make one for himself. Yes, he loved crepes, specifically the strawberry creme ones, and they always put a smile on his face.

 

   There was also Chopper, who, like Luffy and Usopp, had an affinity for all kinds of sweets, but he was especially fond of cotton candy. Hence his epithet, "Cotton Candy Lover". Whenever they went to an island, he would always ask if there was going to be cotton candy. To his elation, there would be some and he would eat to his heart's content. Yes, he loved his fluffy treat.

 

   Next is Franky. He liked Sherbet, preferably cola-flavored. Not all that surprising since he loves cola. Anyhoo, Franky would always look forward to having the sweet treat. Thankfully, his sweet tooth wasn't as big as Luffy's.

 

   Now, we move on to Robin. Her favorite dessert is coffee cake. Since she's such a coffee addict, it's to be expected. She'd sometimes share some with Zoro and it was very cute, actually. She would feed him a piece with her fork and he'd bite it.

 

By now, Sanji had accepted hers and Zoro's relationship, so they didn't need to sneak around. That didn't stop the Fox Man from glaring, though.

 

_'Lucky bastard,'_ he thought.

 

   Next was Brook, whose favorite dessert was ice cream. Scoops of it. Didn't matter what flavor it was, he would still eat the frozen treat. It didn't matter if he ate too much anyway. Being a skeleton certainly has its benefits.

 

   Likewise, there was Blizzard, who liked desserts with peanut butter in them, as long as there wasn't any chocolate. He particularly liked peanut butter cookies. Blizzard always looked forward to when Sanji would make them and he would even beg for some. Sanji, being a big ol' softie, would cave in and give the wolf-dog another cookie.

 

   Furthermore, we move on to Aika, whose favorite dessert is...well, cookies. All kinds of cookies...except oatmeal raisin, because those are nasty. She always avoided those cookies at all costs.

 

Aika didn't eat as many cookies as her brother did, though. Even if she did, she hardly got sick.

 

"Guess I'm just lucky," spoke Aika.

 

"Yeah," Luffy groaned as he lied on the couch, his stomach gurgling painfully. "Lucky you...uggghhh...!!"

 

   Last, but not least, is Kumi. Her favorite is melon pocky. Sanji would serve it to her as a side dish whenever she had kibble or any other dog food and sometimes, she'd share it with Blizzard.

 

"Aww~," Aika cooed. "So cute!"

 

"Not that cute," muttered Zoro.

 

Robin smacked him in the arm for that remark.

 

"Ow!!" Zoro cried.

 

"Be nice," Robin scolded.

 

Anywho, now you know of the Straw Hats' favorite desserts.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.


End file.
